robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat G
Terror Bull error They said in the intro that it was a new machine. That doesn't mean its a new team, it just means that its a new robot (which it probably is given the 20kg increase since Terror Bull appeared.) Is it possible that we've misinterpreted this as an error when its literally true? I'm keeping an eye out for the second time they called it new. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, there's the second time, Jonathan Pearce saying "its a new machine" but is not as expressly stated to be a new team like they say with Inshredable. What do you think? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:06, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If it didn't look identical to the old one, I might have given it some leeway. But it does. And, if I recall correctly, he says it's "another" new machine. CrashBash (talk) 08:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes but I still think we're exaggerating things in our mind, and I just watched it, didn't recall "another" new machine. Even if it did, it was still literally true - Fifth Wars Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc, Firestorm, Razer, Dominator 2 and Napalm all looked almost identical to their Series 4 models but were much heavier machines as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::With all due respect, I think you're overthinking it too much. I mean, does Jonathan actually state anywhere in any of those appearances that the robots you mentioned are "new"? Heck, you mention Hypno-Disc and Dominator 2 - in their fight together, he explicitly mentions their battles against Pussycat in Series 4...twice. Not what I'd expect to hear from a "new machine". CrashBash (talk) 10:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::My very point is that we as Wikians have looked too much into what JP said. It was literally true that it was a new robot. My points about Chaos 2, Firestorm etc were just other examples about robots looking identical but still being new machines, regardless of whether JP said so or not. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And my point is that Terror Bull was not a new machine, it had competed before. As anyone who has seen Series 4 would know. CrashBash (talk) 12:45, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::CB, are you not even acknowledging the possibility that the team built a new version of the robot for the Sixth Wars? You seem to be dismissing it out of hand, simply because they look the same. Christophee (talk) 13:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::That's not what I'm trying to say, and you know it isn't. The point I'm trying to say is that it's an error made by Jonathan Pearce. If we accept that he got the meaning behind Razer's name wrong (which we only found out because a friend of Team Razer told us) and that he made a mistake with the name of G2 (which we only found out from its creator, no less), then isn't it obvious he got the thing with Terror-Bull wrong just by the fact we saw it two years ago? You're looking way too deep into this. OK, so it '''might be a new build of the robot that competed in the 4th series, but it's still a returning robot, therefore not a newcomer. CrashBash (talk) 14:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think TG is trying to claim that it is a newcomer. I think he's just suggesting the possibility that it's not actually a mistake from JP at all, and that the team built a new version of the robot, so technically it would be a 'new machine', although we would still class it as a veteran. Personally I think it's unlikely that that's what JP meant though. I think it's much more likely that he just got it wrong, as with so many other things he has said. Christophee (talk) 14:44, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Which is what I think too. CrashBash (talk) 15:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC)